


A Moment of Bliss

by ScarletRain1409



Category: Beastars
Genre: Baby, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Manga Spoilers, Mother and Son Bonding, Motherly love, Puppy Legosi, Self-Indulgent, Tail-wagging, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRain1409/pseuds/ScarletRain1409
Summary: Leano enjoying quality time with her pup. One of the most precious moments in her regret less life.
Relationships: Legosi/Leano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	A Moment of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Spoilers for the manga and Legosi's backstory

Legosi squirmed on his mother's stomach, kneading her dress for warmth. Leano was still sensitive after labor and cringed minutely. He noticed her slight display of weakness and whimpered, with alarming eyes. She giggled, stroking his head.

" So thoughtful, even at this age." She rubbed his ears. 

He closed his eyes in content, wagging his short tail vigorously. 

Leano prized beauty and was aware of her own. Her friends, father, envious classmates and even that male wolf she spent the night with, complimented on her eloquent appearance. However, she could never have imagined that such an adorable creature could come out from her. 

He chomped on her finger, his canine-less gums tickling her. She chuckled in endearment as he tethered on it, drool wetting her perfumed fur. 

Unlike her father and and other animals around her, she never had found love. Of course she had countless flings and romances, but they were fleeting passions. The moment she allowed her real reserved self to surface, they would back away, calling her artificial. At times it would bother her, but it didn't matter anymore. She finally found it in Legosi. He showed her a purer, more fulfilling love than any man ever could.

He extracted his watering mouth to stare up at her.

Legosi's gaze was sincere, intense as if he could peer into your soul and accept whatever lies within you. Normally Leano would be unsettled with others gauging her, but not with Legosi. Never her Legosi. He was her companion in a way: two wolf-Komodo dragon hybrids born in a prejudice society. 

"Hopefully you won't suffer as much as I have." She sat up and kissed his forehead. 

The pup yipped, wagging his tail, stretching his arms over her waist. 

Earlier her friends would comment that she didn't eat her tail as often as other canines. She was conscious about her tail not moving at the right times and would force it to sway. That genuine, fond quality was what made canines seem so loveable and affable. 

Right now, with Legosi wrung around her waist, she wasn't faking it. She felt her tail bear against the mattress, mirroring his tail's frantic movement. 

These precious instances would not last long, but she would enjoy every single second of them.


End file.
